Secret's Untold
by Drownedinlight
Summary: The Mew Mew's are suddenly joined by a new member...but will she help them? or destroy them? ONESHOT


Secrets Untold  
By invader pixie  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own TMM, but I own Kaneko, the rights to this disclaimer, and blahdeeda. Thank you, Jennyluvbrok AKA Ms. Sh or whatever you are for giving me the idea. Thanks! .  
  
AN: This is to tell you a bit about Kaneko's past and its Rychigo. Oh, and Ichigo has no siblings in this...  
  
Chapter 1: Ichigo's big momentS  
  
Ichigo walked into her house. Her and Kaneko were having a huge sleepover tonight! They were gonna stay up late, watch sappy love movies, eat LOADS of popcorn, AND talk about... guys! Kaneko walked in behind her. "Hi, mom. Hey, dad." Ichigo said, dropping her bag and shoes at the door.  
  
"Hello, Ichigo." Her mom said. She turned to face her beloved Ichigo with two plates in hand when she saw Kaneko. "Dear god..." She murmured, dropping the plates. "KANEKO!!" She ran up to her, and hugged her tight. "My sweet, sweet Kaneko!"  
  
"Kaneko?" Ichigo's father did the same without the plates.  
  
"Am I... missing something, or is it just me?" Ichigo asked with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Ichigo, we have to tell you something." Her mom said. "Have a seat." They all sat down. "Ichigo, before you were born, we had Kaneko."  
  
"BUT WE LOOK NOTHING ALIKE!" Ichigo shouted.  
  
"I know, dear, I know. But we did have her before you. Then she was kidnapped right before you were born, and we thought it best never to tell you." Her mom calmly told the two.  
  
"Is it true... Kaneko?" Ichigo asked.  
  
Kaneko slowly nodded. "Yes, it is."  
  
Ichigo frowned, but couldn't hold it back. "WOO HOO! KANEKO AND I ARE SISTERS!" She paused. "But... who are you living with now?"  
  
Kaneko blushed. "My boyfriend. But I swear I'll move in and stop, dad!"  
  
"You two haven't done anything wrong... right?" Their dad asked.  
  
Ichigo and Kaneko sighed and looked at each other. "No, dad." Kaneko sweat dropped.  
  
The phone rang. Ichigo quickly rushed over so she could answer it. "Hello?"  
  
"Hello, strawberry. You and Kaneko need to get to work, fast. It's rush hour and the other four can't do it alone." Ryou said on the other line.  
  
"RYOU! You know Kaneko and I took the night off to have a sleepover!" Ichigo shouted.  
  
"I know, and I don't care. Come now or your paycheck will be cut in half." Ryou stated, hanging up.  
  
Ichigo sighed. "Come on, Kaneko, its work time."  
  
OOOOOOOO  
  
An hour later rush hour had stopped and Ichigo was making pastries. She was rather good, except on cakes. Her had just finished decorating what looking like a demented Leaning Tower of Pizza. (AN: Is that... how you spell it?) Ryou walked in the kitchen. "Is that edible?"  
  
"YES! OF COURSE!" Ichigo yelled. Everybody else had left except Ichigo so she could finish the cake and refrigerate the pastries. "Everything I make is edible, Ryou. Just try it, and you'll see!"  
  
"Me? Try... THAT?" Ryou questioned.  
  
Ichigo cut off a slice, and handed it to him. "Here."  
  
"Just get back to work." Ryou said, turning around.  
  
"NOT UNTIL YOU TRY IT!" Ichigo shouted.  
  
"Fine, fine, you baka strawberry." Ryou took the plate and shoved down a bite.  
  
"Well?" Ichigo pondered.  
  
"It's... it's..." He sighed. "It's fabulous. Now will you please get back to—"  
  
Ichigo jumped up and hugged him. "Thank you, Ryou! THANK YOU!" . She let go of him. "And, no. I'm going home to my sleepover."  
  
"No you're not." Ryou said, taking a step closer to her.  
  
"Just try and stop me." She said, throwing her apron to the ground.  
  
"Okay." Ryou whispered, wrapping his and around her waist and pulling her very close. She blushed madly. "I will." Her leaned down to her and touched his lips to hers. In a matter of moments, Ichigo had her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Ryou was surprised, but did not let go. She could have just pushed him away, but she didn't.  
  
Keiichiro walked in. with two wineglasses in hand. "Hey, Ryou, I think we should cl—" He dropped the glasses. "Am I..."  
  
Ichigo shoved Ryou away. "Keiichiro, it's NOT what you think!"  
  
Ryou looked at her and winked. "Now, get back to work you stupid strawberry."  
  
Ichigo nodded. "Okay." She put the pastries in the fridge and left with haste.  
  
"Ryou... you love her, don't you?" Keiichiro asked, looking at him.  
  
"No..."  
  
"You want her, don't you, Ryou?" Keiichiro continued.  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
"You wish that she could love you back, right?"  
  
"Yes, okay, Keiichiro? I'm mad about Ichigo! But that was just for her to get back to work! And even though I love her, she hates me. I could never compare to the great Masaya!" Ryou shouted, infuriated. "Because I'm just plain ol Ryou! Nobody cares about Ryou!"  
  
"Ryou, if she doesn't somewhat love you, then why did I see her not only have her arms around your neck but also passionately kissing you back?" Keiichiro smirked.  
  
"I...I don't know. If she loves me, then why doesn't she show it?"  
  
"Why don't you?" Keiichiro was confusing Ryou now.  
  
"Keiichiro... I can't... she would laugh. I'm just not... what she wants. God, Keiichiro, I love her so much." Ryou whispered, sadly.  
  
OOOOOOO  
  
The movie finished. Ichigo yawned and Kaneko lay down. "So... what did you think of the movie, Kan-Chan?"  
  
"Eh... it was decent. I've seen better and worse." She looked over at Ichigo. "Ichigo... why did you stay late...?"  
  
Ichigo blushed. "I...I h-had to finish the p-pastries, that's all! I mean it's not like I was making out with Ryou or anything..." She covered her mouth. "Oops."  
  
Kaneko raised an eyebrow. "You were?"  
  
"Kaneko, I know you hate him, but me and this author agree Ryou and I should be together!" Ichigo whined.  
  
Kaneko raised the other eyebrow. "Umm.... Yeah.... Like this is a fanfiction or something?"  
  
"Well, it is!!!" Ichigo shouted. "I mean... just kidding!" Ichigo let out a huge, fake laugh. "HAHAHAHA!! See? All a joke."  
  
"Whatever, baka. Good night." Kaneko said, turning on her stomach and falling asleep.  
  
OOOOO  
  
Ichigo hadn't slept the whole night because of that one, measly kiss. Same with Ryou. She was at work. It was Saturday, so no school. Ryou walked down the stairs, as Ichigo was delivering that piece of cake to a table. After she did, it was back into the kitchen. Ryou walked in. "Um, Ichigo?" He asked, nervously.  
  
Ichigo spun on her heels. "Ryou? Um... yes?" She remembered the kiss, and how much she loved every bit of it. But no, she was with Masaya. "What do you need?"  
  
"Um... about last night... the kiss..." Ryou blushed. "I need to tell you something, Ichigo."  
  
Ichigo blushed as well. No, Ichigo, you're with Masaya! She thought. "Look, lets just pretend that never happened, okay?"  
  
"But, I don't want to, Ichigo-Chan. I just don't want to." Ryou told her, walking closer and blushing even harder.  
  
"Wh-what do you mean by that?" Ichigo murmured, Ryou was now just a couple inches from her.  
  
"Ichigo, you baka strawberry." Ryou smiled and a tear dropped down his face.  
  
Her heart sunk. "Oh my gosh... R-Ryou... a-a-are you saying that y-you l-l" Ryou slowly nodded, tears now streaming down his face. "Ryou... I-I I'm with M-Masaya..." Suddenly, the guy of her dreams didn't matter to her. Everything, the café, the people, Tokyo, everything just disappeared in her mind except for Ryou, standing there, admitting that he loved her.  
  
"Have you never noticed?" He asked her, taking a step closer.  
  
Ichigo took a step back. "Oh lord..." She whispered to herself. "Ryou... I... I..." Ryou looked down and headed back up the stairs. "I love you, too."  
  
Shocked by this, he bolted back down the stairs. "Ichigo-Chan!"  
  
Ichigo smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him.  
  
A/N: Oooohhh. o.O ggguuuushy!! See you next chappie!!! .


End file.
